


Across the Way

by dreamcp



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, spoilers through ep 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: He's spent so long trying to find home, but by chance, Molly finally gets a break.





	Across the Way

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up after 7 months of nothing with the one fic i've written in the meantime* howdy.
> 
> Originally wrote this for widomauk week in like... June, never ended up writing anything else for it, still had this lying around, it's all yours now. I've watched a grand total of five cr2 episodes what am I doing
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Molly’s been stumbling through unfamiliar places with unfamiliar people for months now, so he thinks he’s earned the right to stare as much as he pleases when he finally spots a face he knows across the way in a street market.

It’s a lovely face, one he’d always felt a little burst of warmth upon seeing in the past, before—well, before dying. Normally hidden under dirt and stubble, shrouded by long unkempt hair, it’s now been washed and shaved, and the hair’s been pulled back by a ribbon. Molly almost didn’t recognize him at first glance, if he’s quite honest. Caleb cleans up very nicely indeed.

The longer Molly stares, though, the more he realizes that it isn’t just his hygiene that’s improved. The way Caleb holds himself as he haggles with the vendor is totally different to anything Molly can recall. He stands straighter, more pronounced, more noticeable. Caleb used to hide behind his layers and his friends, fading into the background more often than not. He was hardly more than a ghost, and yet now he carries a presence all of his own. Is this really the same Caleb Widogast as before?

(Mollymauk chases that thought away as quick as he can. It’s not as funny when the world’s already played that joke on you.)

Some things never change, though. Molly spots Frumpkin curled around Caleb’s shoulder, half-buried in his scarf. Molly chuckles. Though he’s positive it was too quiet for anyone to hear, Frumpkin looks up and fixes Molly with a paralyzing gaze.

It’s unnerving and uncomfortable how intensely that cat stares. Molly smiles. Oh, how badly he’d missed it. Frumpkin leaps from Caleb’s shoulders and pads his way over, weaving between Molly’s legs and leaving a trail of cat hair against his pants in hello. Molly bends to scratch under his chin.

His wizard doesn’t seem to notice the absence, still deep in conversation with the merchant, who seems to be getting antsy. It’s about time to close up shop, or will be soon, judging by how low the sun has set. Eyeing the darkening sky and the surrounding vendors who’ve already closed up shop, the woman finally relents, handing Caleb a bag of pastries in exchange for a few pieces of silver. She thanks him for his time and coin and shoos him off to pack up her things.

Caleb thanks her and steps away, and Molly sees him searching the ground for his missing familiar as he walks. “Frumpkin, come along, we’ve finished our chores,” he says.

Frumpkin stays put, opting instead to let out a loud mew from his place at Molly's feet. Molly comes to the very sudden and very scary realization that this is it, _Caleb’s going to see him,_ he’s actually about to get the reunion he’s been imagining for months. Any words he might have had ready dry up on his tongue. Molly feels severely unprepared.

Caleb glances at Frumpkin weaving around Molly’s legs and shakes his head, starting to make a beeline for his wayward cat. Then Molly sees the realization in his face when he stops just a few yards away. Molly can’t shake the itch he feels as Caleb’s eyes travel up, up, up and land with an indecipherable emotion on his face.

Molly swallows. It’s hard with how dry his throat has suddenly become. He takes a step, then another, and another until he’s a little over an arm’s length from Caleb. It’s here, so close to what he wants, that he hesitates. What’s the protocol for meeting a friend after coming back from the dead?

That’s how they stand for what feels like a decade, but Molly knows is probably only a minute or so. He’s mustering the willpower to say something—_anything_ Molly, just _speak_ to him—when Caleb makes the first move. With hands that tremble just the barest amount, Caleb reaches for Molly and cups his face.

The moment skin meets skin, Caleb’s eyes well with tears. Molly feels something within himself crack at that, and suddenly his own vision is blurred. Caleb traces small strokes across Molly’s cheeks, the warmth so small but so very important to a Molly who hasn’t felt the loving touch of a friend in too long.

“Mein—missed—Mister Mollymauk.”

The words fall in a jumble from Caleb’s lip. It’s the first time Molly’s heard his own name since waking up. He gives Caleb a watery smile.

“Mister Caleb.”

Then Molly’s arms are full of Caleb, who’s thrown himself at Molly and wrapped his arms tightly over his shoulders. It nearly sends Molly off-balance, but he steadies himself and hugs Caleb close. His tears fall freely now, and he presses his face into Caleb’s scarf. Faintly he notices the earthy scent he’d come to associate with the wizard. Molly curls closer.

“You really remember,” Caleb says, and laughs. Actually laughs. It’s full of relief and joy, and Molly can’t think of a sound more beautiful.


End file.
